Major Kolea
'Major Gol Kolea '''is the joint third officer of the Tanith 1st, and the highest ranked Vervunhiver in the regiment. He is the commander of C Company, and is generally considered to be the father figure of the Vervunhiver Ghosts. He was promoted to Major following the death of Corbec, and retained his rank after the amalgamation with the Belladon 81st. He is seen as the heart of the Tanith command structure. Before joining the Tanith 1st as part of the act of consolation, Kolea was a miner, and became the leader of a makeshift guerilla scratch company during the war. Kolea is the biological father of Dalin and Yoncy Criid. Appearance Kolea is described as being "a slab of a man", fairly tall and powerful, though not as vast in size as Corbec or Bragg. He has a hard set face with brown eyes, and regularly dons a shaved head. Personality Originally, during the Vervunhive war and his early days with the regiment, Kolea seemed very humourless and serious, though with a caring instinct that kept his men safe and endeared him to them. His quiet, modest approach and every day man personality instilled his reputation as being a true hero that he earned as a Scratch company leader. However, after being healed of his head wound, that turned him into a near mental cripple, he showed a more friendly and witty side. This was no doubt helped by his acceptance of the situation with his kids. Although his more stern demeanor remained, he showed a turn of character that reversed the Varl-Kolea dynamic after the former returned with a cynical, serious side from Gereon. Early Life & Background Before the war, Kolea worked as a team leader miner in Number Seventeen Deep Working with his friends Trug Vereas and Lor Dinda, and had a low rent home in the outer habs with his wife Livy and his children, Dalin and Yoncy. He had a simple happiness in his work and life, driven by his love in his family and his pride for his work. Little is known of his life before this, and his life before the Vervunhive war is something he has rarely spoken of. The Vervunhive War Kolea was working in the mines during the Zoican assault, before the shaft he was in was blocked in by falling ore and rock, which killed many of his workmates including Trug who was crushed. He dug his way out with a handful of others in an unrecorded escape attempt, and eventually during his efforts to escape to escape the Northern Out-Habs ran into Captain Fencer and his Vervun Primary garrison, including Haller, which was by then depleted following the persistent Zoican shelling. Kolea became the ad-hoc second in command to Fencer and worked a good relationship with the civilian members of the garrison that included loom workers such as Bourah and Banda, and fellow miners and other assorted. After their position is assaulted, and Fencer killed, Kolea took charge of the group and led them through the outhab rubble, setting ambushes for advance Zoican unit and killing a number of them. This effort continued until about a month in. Kolea's scratch company linked up with Gaunt's task force and, together with a Volpone kill team, advanced on Heritor Asphodel's Command spine. During their movement, Kolea, Gaunt and Gilbear encountered a family group in an abandoned hab room and Kolea gave them a ration pack, and was furious when Gilbear described it as "a waste". The three pronged force infiltrated the spine through it's gun ports and engaged the Zoicans inside. At one point during the battle, having learnt that one of his troops, Vinya Tirrigo, will die from her gut wound, he snaps her neck to give her a quick, painless death and free Gheran to tend to others. After Asphodel materialised on the command deck, Kolea slammed his with a rake axe, but was hurled away by the warlord before Gaunt killed him. Kolea joined the regiment as part of the act of consolation following the dissolution of the hive, stating that "there's nothing here for me anymore". He left planetside on crutches from his injury but was given squad command following his recovery. ([[Necropolis|''Necropolis, 2000]]) The Tanith 1st After his actions as part of a scratch company guerilla, and his contribution to the assault on Asphodel's command vehicle, Kolea was given a command rank of Sergeant and given Platoon command. Category:Verghastites Category:Majors Category:Paramilitaries